1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to display technology, more particularly to backlight modules and liquid display devices with the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal devices have been broadly used nowadays. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of the structure of a common liquid crystal display. As shown in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display 10 includes a backlight module 100, a middle frame 101, and a panel 102. The backlight module 100 includes a light guiding plate 103, a back frame 104 and an abutting portion 110. The light guiding plate 103 is received in the back frame 104 and is fixed by the abutting portion 110.
However, as the middle frame 101 is generally made by plastic materials with weaker strength, positioning effect of the abutting portion 110 of the middle frame 101 is thus weaker. The positioning effect may be weaker and weaker as the design of the liquid crystal devices becomes thinner.